Leaving the Plains
A fanfic by *Ivy 19:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC). Synopsis Life for Valleyclan is normal. The apprentices suffer drama, as apprentices always do. But as tensions grow near from Starclan and The Tribe of Endless hunting, the two declare war, and Valleyclan sends its warriors to fight. Left behind, a she-cat suffers from the consequences and, with a group of protesting cats, decide to join their friends. Petty apprentice grudges are left behind... or are they? Characters Valleyclan Leader Mangostar- large pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly Apprentice, Puddlepaw Deputy Tigerstripe- mousey brown she-cat with black stripes and a broad face, amber eyes Medicine Cat Auburntail- white tom with dark russet ears and tail Warriors Leapfrost- longlegged pale gray tom Stonetalon- dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws Patchlily- calico she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Peachpaw Rainbowfur- tortoiseshell she-cat, one green eye, one blue eye, tuxedo Pantherflank- handsome black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Snowpaw Spiderfoot, dark brown tabby tom with black paws and dark gray eyes Apprentices Puddlepaw- tall, dark silver tom with a white tuxedo and blue eyes Peachpaw- fluffy cream she-cat with amber eyes Snowpaw- white she-cat, amber eyes Queens Goldenface- pale, gray-brown pointed she-cat with gray eyes, Mate of Spiderfoot Kits: Brindlekit, Ivykit Sparrowfrost- white she-cat with brown tabby patches, green eyes, Mate of Leapfrost Kits: Jaykit, Meadowkit, Branchkit Hillflower- beautiful brown tabby with blue eyes, white muzzle and chest, Mate of Mangostar Kits: Blossomkit, Stormkit Kits Brindlekit- dark brown pointed tom with amber-green eyes Ivykit- cute silver tabby pointed with gray eyes Jaykit- gray tabby with bright blue eyes Meadowkit- tiny tabby and white with green eyes Branchkit- longhaired dark brown tabby with amber eyes Blossomkit- small ginger tabby with blue eyes, white chest and paws Stormkit- gray and brown tom with white tuxedo and blue eyes Elders Violetfur- lilac tabby she-cat Tribe of Clouded Peaks Mossteller- tortoiseshell she-cat Gale of Pine Leaves (Gale)- pale gray she-cat Gust with Icy Shards (Gust)- dark gray tom Fir from Jutting Rock (Fir)- dark brown tabby tom Dove Flying in Pinnacle (Dove)- white she-cat with gray tabby patches Beak of Angry Eagle (Beak)- golden tom with torn ear and scarred muzzle To-be's Frozen Pond with Swimming Fish (Pond)- muscular pale brown tabby tom Fallen Lark Covered with Snow (Lark)- dark tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat Night where Thunder Strikes (Night)- jet black tom Prologue Valleystar sat on the boulder, though freezing his rear, and watched the snow-covered hills evenly. His eyes never left the scene, even when a pale tortoiseshell came up behind him. "Valleystar?" she asked tentatively. Not glancing at her, he nodded. "Don't you think that it's time to go back? Snakeheart's about to join us." But she knew that she had said the wrong thing. Valleystar's fur began to bristle, rise slowly from his skin. Although it made him colder, his anger boiled him his chest, warming him with rage. "Snakeheart will be the last," snapped Valleystar. The tortie winced; her leader was usually soft, laughing, and light-hearted. Now his eyes blazed with indignity, more than she had ever seen, even from the newly dead, robbed of their future. "Lilypetal," he sighed suddenly, trying to control himself. "You know that the Tribe has wronged us. They didn't even warn-" "But they didn't have to," Lilypetal cut in. She circled her mate and wound her tail around the light tabby. "I know that it's horrible, but deaths occur all the time." He didn't seem to had heard the second part. Now staring at Lilypetal with pure shock, he mewed, "Then what kind of ancestors are they? They could have at least help their own descendants, when that cougar-" "That is none of your business," sneered a mean voice. Valleystar snapped his eyes back to the scene he had been watching until Lilypetal interrupted him. A snide-looking, lank-limbed cream tom was padding towards him. Tensing, Valleystar curled his upper lip. "You let it go into Valleyclan territory," he mewed matter-of-factly. It was apparent that the first leader was trying to control his voice. The tom seemed to relish in Valleystar, distraught. "Oh, we didn't let it," he went excitedly. "We DROVE it to you. Smart, huh? Mossteller came up with the plan herself. Why not let the lazy Valleyclan cats suffer? They've grown soft from no problems. And... conceited, isn't it, old friend?" "You aren't my friend." Ignoring Valleystar, the tribe cat continued. "VALLEYclan. Wow, Valleystar, can you sink any lower? At least I named my tribe appropriately." Iceteller forgot the part about how Valleyclan was set in a valley, and how Valleystar was named after that valley. "You... drove the cougar into Valleyclan." Lilypetal whimpered as Valleystar started to shutter. "You are the reason why my clan is suffering so much." Iceteller grinned. "As I said, your clan needs more pain. They're so lazy." Valleystar stood and glared, nose to nose with Iceteller, obviously happy with the reaction. "You don't care about others. You don't even try to help your own tribe! You are the lowest meaning of leader I have ever heard of." Valleystar spat this. "Me? I'm, at least, considerate of my tribe! When they die, they will be born into paradise... why live to feel the pain?" "You don't get it. This is why we WERE alive." Valleystar leaped off of the boulder, signalling for Lilypetal to follow. Iceteller's laughter was still heard when they left. "You ignorant fool! When we die, we are powerful! I'm doing my tribe a favor!" Turning around, pupils in slits, Valleystar hissed a single phrase. Even though it was short and quiet, Iceteller heard, and was shocked that the cat would be so "extreme". "That is not what ancestors are; Valleyclan and the Tribe of Clouded Peaks will be in war until their cats who walk the stars will become more of the figment of my desperate imagination to create a problem out of boredom, or, as you say, laze." Chapter One Mousedung! Ivykit didn't think that the snow would be so... cold. Sticking her tongue out, the she-kit curiously waited for a flake to fall on her tongue. It didn't. She waited for a long time. "Ivykit! What are you doing out in the cold like that?" Ivykit let her tongue slide into her mouth- just as a snowflake passed her muzzle- and was nearly touching noses with her mother. Goldenface lived up to her name. The sea of yellow fur was only disrupted by the two gray eyes that Ivykit and Brindlekit both inherited. And, right now, they were alight with anger. "Well, answer me!" Opening her jaw, Ivykit then realized that she wasn't going to be allowed an explanation. Goldenface's lecture-mode had begun. "You know that your ceremony is today, and THAT'S cold enough! If you don't be more considerate to catching greencough, that's enough to signify a horrible warrior. And, I cannot BELIEVE you! What if Brindlekit and I catch your cold? That's highly unfair! You are so selfish. You may ruin HIS ceremony! It isn't all about yourself, Ivykit. Honestly, I'm ready to march up to Mangostar and wait until new leaf for you to be apprenticed, if this is how you're going to behave!" A moon ago, Ivykit would begin to whine and beg for forgiveness. But now, the 6-moon-old kit had gotten used to Goldenface's threats. This was the way she was taught to discipline kits, and it wasn't affective. Well, to Ivykit, anyway, Brindlekit still sank to his knees when he was told off. "I'm sorry, mother," Ivykit mewed sincerely, nevertheless. "I will try to be more thoughtful with my actions." Narrowing her eyes, Goldenface muttered something like, "Don't give me that mousedung," and stalked into the nursery. Ivykit flicked her ears and followed her.